The present invention relates to a fluid reservoir in which a magnetically operable switch is assembled to be closed by magnetic force of a permanent magnet on a float such that a warning signal is issued when the float moves down to a lower warning position dependent on a minimum fluid level in the reservoir, and more particularly to check mechanism in combination with the fluid reservoir for checking malfunction of the assembled switch.